As She's Walking Away
by likewhoresontequila
Summary: Quinn Fabray wants nothing more than to stop Rachel Berry, and her sham of an engagement.


**A/N- Okay, so I know I have two other stories to update, but this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. It's just a short one shot, but I hope you guys enjoy it :) I**

**I will also get to updating those other two as quick as I can. DYWTS has only one or two chapters left, so thanks to everyone who read it!**

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember the last time she felt so proud of herself. She was on her way to Yale. She was a Cheerio again. She had her whole life ahead of her, and she would finally be getting out of Lima, Ohio for good. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, admiring herself in her newold uniform. The box sat on the floor, the gold plaque still displaying her name proudly on the front. She smiled widely and thought to herself how she finally had everything she had ever wanted.

"_Well not everything."_

She sighed and gripped the sides of the sink as her head dipped down, and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. That tiny nagging voice in her head would not leave her alone. It was always there telling her that, yes, she had gotten everything, except for the one thing she had wanted most in her life.

She had done everything she could think of though, right? She had told her that she was too good, that she was the one that was meant to go and become a star and live her dreams on Broadway, and if Quinn had to stay in Lima and marry Finn, and become a real estate agent for Rachel to do that, she would have. She had prepared herself for that. She had not factored in Finn breaking up with her. She also hadn't factored in the singer completely ignoring what she tried to convey to her and once again taking back the boy who would hold her back. Rachel was the person who convinced her to come back to Glee Club. The brunette needed her back. They didn't have enough members, and she could never deny giving in to Rachel's requests in the first place. Shelby provided the perfect excuse for coming back. Of course, she wanted to see Beth, and if that meant blonde hair and baby doll dresses she would have, and did, do it in a heartbeat. Rachel had already convinced her to come back however, and that provided her a valid excuse for fulfilling Rachel's request.

"_She's marrying him."_

Quinn was absolutely sure there was nothing more annoying on the earth than that voice in her head. Of course she knew Rachel was getting married. She had done everything she could think of to stop that too. She tried at the bridal shop, and yet Rachel still couldn't admit that what she was doing was a mistake, even though Quinn could see it plainly in her eyes.

She raised her head up, and stared into her eyes in the mirror, replaying the scene in her head again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay girls, and Kurt and Blaine, as I have already picked out the perfect dresses for my bridal party, and two perfect tuxedos, today we are all going to get fitted for dresses, and as I have yet to find a dress that I would consider even remotely acceptable to wear on one of the most important days of my life, hopefully we will be able to procure a wedding dress for myself."<em>

"_You could always just walk down the aisle naked Berry. We all know how much you like to make an entrance anyway," Santana said snidely._

_Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to look at Santana, "While your suggestions are always welcome, though will most likely be ignored due to their insane levels of inappropriateness, I will absolutely, and under no circumstances, be walking down the aisle naked."_

"_Whatever you say Berry," Santana said, as she grabbed Brittany's hand to walk inside the bridal shop._

_Everyone else followed behind the two girls, Quinn and Rachel walking side by side in the back._

"_Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked her quietly "You've been quiet all day. You've barely said two words at all."_

_Quinn smiled down at her tightly, "I'm fine Rach, just tired that's all."_

_Rachel didn't look like she even came close to believing that lie, but she let it go as Quinn held the door for her to walk in, giving a small thanks as she stepped inside._

_The dresses that the singer had picked out could be worse. They were pink, which was horrible, but not a terrible shade that none of them would not be able to pull off. Kurt and Blaine had already been fitted into their tuxedos so they were there more for moral support than anything. Quinn had thought that was funny, as Kurt was probably the only person who wanted this wedding less than she did. They had both tried in vain to stop Rachel from doing this, but it seemed hopeless at this point._

_Tina and Mercedes went into one room to change with Kurt, and Santana and Brittany went into another with Blaine as their helpful escort. She thought about how brave, or stupid, Blaine had to be to go into a locked room with those two while they were getting undressed. She did not envy him._

_She was the last one, and since she wasn't paired up Rachel decided to come help her into her dress. Quinn had tried to protest, but the brunette was just so damn stubborn there was no stopping her at all, so as Quinn took hold of her dress, Rachel held the door to the smallest dressing room so that she could change into a dress she didn't even want to look at._

_Rachel hung the dress up as Quinn began to remove her jeans. She noticed Rachel's head turn away as she started to undress, and smirked internally. The girl was trying hard not to look at her, and Quinn saw her opening._

"_You don't have to look away Rachel. I'm proud of how I look now. I worked hard for it, feel free to let your eyes roam," she said with a light grin._

_Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, her dark brown eyes boring into Quinn's hazel ones, "I am sure you worked very hard to attain your figure Quinn, and I'm sure it was not easy after everything that transpired sophomore year-"_

"_You mean how I got pregnant with my then-boyfriend's best friend's baby. Yes Rachel, I recall"_

"_Well, yes, okay, after that happened, and I'm sure you are very proud of how you look now, as you should be, but it would be entirely inappropriate for me to 'let my eyes roam' as you said," Rachel finished, and there was a slight hint of a blush creeping up her chest to her face._

_Quinn studied her with a confused look for a moment, before she shrugged, and began removing her shirt. She saw Rachel was still completely avoiding her, and then all of a sudden her legs were moving and she was standing directly in front of the tiny singer, and she had no idea how she had gotten there at all. _

"_Why would it be inappropriate?" Okay so she hadn't meant for that to come out in such a low whisper._

_How had she gotten this close to Rachel? Had she walked over here? Had the other girl stepped closer? She couldn't think. Rachel's perfume was clogging up her senses and she couldn't think. _

_She still never could really get over just how beautiful Rachel was. Her dark brown hair was curled lightly, and laying just below her shoulders, her bangs held back by one of those headbands she loved so much. She was in a short black dress that barely reached her mid thigh, of course, Rachel never wore anything that showed off any less than 95% of her legs. Quinn could only recall ever seeing her in pants during a performance, and of course that horrific blue pant suit. Other than that it was always indecently short skirts and shorts that forced Quinn to look every time she walked by._

_She really has no control over her body. She swears she doesn't, because all of a sudden her hand is reaching up, and her fingers are lightly skimming over the headband, and oh God, Rachel just sighed. Quinn's hand fell down lower and began to lightly brush through Rachel's hair, before finally settling on her cheek. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned into the hand._

_Quinn repeated her question, "Why would it be inappropriate?"_

_Rachel finally opened her eyes again, and looked up into Quinn's, "You know why Quinn," she said it in barely a whisper._

"_No I don't," Quinn pouted._

"_Don't be petulant Quinn. It is unbecoming of a young woman."_

"You're _unbecoming of a young woman," Quinn smirked at the joke that Rachel always hated, and leaned down closer to her._

"_I still don't see anything inappropriate Rachel."_

_This is where she became absolutely sure she had no control over her body in any capacity, because she leaned down and captured Rachel's lips with her own. It was perfect. Rachel immediately reacted to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling her closer to her. She had her fingers tangled in short blonde hair, and her nails were lightly scratching Quinn's scalp. _

_Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and held onto her tightly. Their mouths melded together perfectly. Quinn pulled back slightly to suck on Rachel's bottom lip, earning a groan from the shorter girl, before letting their tongues meet for the first time. Quinn wasn't sure which of them moaned but she knew it was probably loud enough for the others to hear, and Santana was probably smirking because she's smarter than pretty much everyone gives her credit for, and intuitive too. _

_Quinn pushed Rachel back into the wall and resumed kissing her with everything she had. She needed Rachel to feel this. To understand that marrying Finn was wrong, and that there was more for her in life. She was going to be on Broadway, and win Tony's and make blockbuster movies, and be a superstar. Finn Hudson would keep all of that from her, how could she not see that?_

_When they finally broke apart for air, Quinn rested her forehead on Rachel's. Her hands had a loose grip on her small waist, and Rachel still had her fingers laced in Quinn's hair. They stayed like that for several minutes before there was a loud knocking on the changing room door._

"_If you two are done fucking in this damn changing room, we're waiting for you to model these ridiculous dresses Berry has managed to choose," Santana said quietly through the door._

_They quickly broke apart, and Quinn opened the door just wide enough to look at a slightly irritated looking Santana, wearing a dark pink dress, and looking none too pleased about it._

"_Who heard?"_

"_No one but me. I only heard because I was sent to corral you and the midget. Get a move on Q, we don't have all day." Santana gave her a funny look, and then turned around to walk toward the rest of the group._

_Quinn closed the door, and turned to see Rachel sitting on the small bench with her face in her hands, mumbling something into them. Her lips were bruised, and her hair was slightly messed up, but it still wouldn't be anything they couldn't hide from the rest of the group, and she knew Santana would say nothing._

"_Rachel-"_

"_Don't Quinn. Don't try and tell me that this was okay because it isn't. You can't do this to me. I-I am getting married, I love Finn. I cannot be in the dressing room of the bridal shop where I am buying my fucking _wedding dress _making out with one of my bridesmaids. Nothing about what just happened was okay."_

_Quinn was torn. She didn't know which emotion was stronger in her body right now, complete heartache, or totally pissed off. Yeah, it was pissed off._

"_Don't try and make it seem like this wedding is still something that should be happening Rachel. It's completely idiotic and you know it. Are you just so invested now that you're afraid to give it up? You can't even see past how much he's going to hold you back because you're so wrapped up in him and this wedding. You have made this insane fantasy in your head where you can go off to New York with Finn, and go to NYADA and he's going to do what Rachel? He's going to work? Go to school? He has no clue. He's going to stay in Lima, and run Burt's shop, and you're going to be stuck here, living a life you never wanted in the first place. You're just going to end up being another Lima Loser, except you'll be even more of a disgrace because you actually had the talent to make it out of here, and you're going to settle for mediocrity, and I'm sorry Rachel, but I am not going to stand around and let you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!"_

_She should have seen it coming, really she should have, but the next thing she knew the sound of Rachel's hand connecting with her face was the only sound resonating in the dressing room, and she turned to look into Rachel's as equally shocked eyes, like she can't believe she just slapped her across the face, but then the disbelief is gone, and she straightens up, and her eyes harden._

"_If you can't support me in my decision Quinn, then you cannot be in this wedding."_

_Quinn looks at Rachel for a few seconds longer, not dignifying what the other girl said with a response, because Rachel has known all along that Quinn does not support this wedding or anything Rachel has been doing lately. She turns around, puts her jeans and shirt back on, and walks out, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

><p>Her eyes hurt with the effort of not crying at the thought of that memory. She hadn't spoken to Rachel since then, and it had been nearly two weeks. They hadn't spoken at all throughout sectionals, and only shared brief moments of eye contact in all that time.<p>

Quinn let go of the sink, and walked out of the bathroom. She was going to try one last time to stop her, if she couldn't, then she was just going to assume that girl she loved, the headstrong, ambitious, girl who was going to let nothing stand in the way of her dreams, was gone. She could accept that. She would mourn the loss of that girl, because she wanted nothing to do with this new Rachel.

She saw Blaine and Kurt together as she walked down the deserted hall, smiling and waving at them as she passed by. When she rounded the corner she saw Rachel coming out of a room off to the side, and for a second she couldn't think.

The brunette looked beautiful. Her hair looked much like that day in the bridal shop, just with a few more curls, but still flowing down past her shoulders, and held back in a headband. Her coat was covering up her costume from Sectionals and she looked so beautiful it took Quinn a few seconds to get the words out.

"Hey!" Quinn called out to her softly.

Rachel turned around immediately at the sound of her voice. Quinn wanted to show her the uniform. Show her that she was back to doing something she loved, and nothing was holding her back. That she could be truly happy if just one more thing would fall into place.

"How do I look? Coach Sylvester gave it to me early, and I couldn't resist."

Rachel looked down at her feet, and then back up to Quinn, "Well I'm glad you're happy. Everyone deserves to be happy."

She doesn't know what made her ask. Maybe it was the resigned way that Rachel said it, or the way her eyes didn't match her voice. Her voice sounded like a person trying to convince another that they were actually happy, and not giving up their dreams for a life with someone she hasn't really thought through. Rachel's eyes though, they looked like they were begging Quinn for something, probably to let her go, and marry Finn and be unhappy for the rest of her life, but Quinn Fabray is many things, and a quitter isn't one of them. She hated that look in Rachel's eyes. She didn't need to plead for anything, and yet here she was, looking at Quinn that way, and making her heart hurt again.

So she asked her, "When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn, and only Finn, right?"

Rachel stared at her, not speaking for several moments. When several people piled into the hallway, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into an empty classroom.

She turned to see Rachel wringing her hands, and pacing the floor. She walked up to her, and she stopped her pacing immediately. Quinn reached out, and gently pried her hands apart, holding one in each of her own, and stepped close to the brunette.

"Was he the only one you were singing to Rachel?"

"Please don't do this Quinn."

"Don't do what? Save you from yourself? Can't you see the mistake you're making? I know you can, or else you would just answer the damn question Rachel! You would tell me yes, that he's the only one you were singing to, and you're going to live happily ever after with Finn, but you can't! You can't say that Rachel, and you know why!"

Rachel pulled her hands from Quinn's grasp, and backed away from her, "Why are you doing this to me Quinn? Why can't you just be like everyone else, and let me marry Finn, and live my life? What is so damn hard about doing that?"

"Because! You're you Rachel! I didn't grow up with love and happiness and acceptance, okay? I grew up with secrets, and lies, and keeping how you feel to yourself because feelings are for people who are not the Fabray's, and then you stepped into my life, and you were kind, and you were loving, and you never backed away from me, even when I was a horrible person and everyone else left me. You-You're home Rachel," Quinn felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, and swiped at them quickly, and then gave a watery chuckle, and looked into Rachel's equally teary eyes, giving her everything once again, "And you know what they say right, home is where the heart is."

Rachel's tears were flowing now, as she ran into Quinn's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck, and holding on to her tightly. Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's back, and held on for dear life. They stood there like that for several moments, just holding onto each other, before Rachel pulled her head back, and leaned her forehead against Quinn's, and then lightly brushed her full lips across Quinn's, before pressing them together.

This kiss was different from their first. Quinn knew it, and she was sure Rachel did too. Their moved together languidly, and Quinn tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Rachel's lips felt better than anything else she had ever known, and she moved them back to sit her down on the desk in the front of the classroom. She stood between Rachel's legs as they continued kissing for several minutes, before breaking apart. Quinn sighed, and moved to Rachel's jawline, kissing up to her ear, gently tugging on the lobe. Rachel groaned and cocked her head to the side, giving Quinn full access to her neck.

The blonde immediately took the hint, and ran her tongue up the length of Rachel's neck. She placed hot, open mouthed kiss along the column over throat before she moved, and began sucking on her pulse point. When she bit down hard, Rachel moaned, and gripped her fingers in Quinn's hair. She continued her ministrations on Rachel's neck as her hands moved down to the buttons on her coat, slowly unbuttoning them one by one. She pushed it off of her shoulders and threw it behind the desk when once she had it completely removed. Now she had full access to Rachel's shoulders and chest. She stared for a moment, and then went right back to her previous movements. She dragged her tongue across the length of Rachel's collarbone, before nipping lightly at it.

Her hands began tugging on the zipper on the back of Rachel's dress, while Rachel's hands had moved to the one on her new Cheerio's top. Once both zippers were undone, Quinn stepped back to remove her top, and so Rachel could remove her dress. Once those obstacles had been removed they went right back to each other, pressed closely together, mouths meeting again instantly.

"Quinn, please" Rachel breathed out.

"What do you need Rach?"

"Hands, your hands, please."

Quinn smiled into their kiss, and started letting her hands roam. They started on Rachel's thighs, gently massaging, before moving up to her stomach. She let her nails lightly scratch across the skin there, and traced over the other girls slightly defined abs. When her hands finally reached Rachel's bra, she groaned in frustration and reached behind her to unclasp it. When she did, she threw it behind the desk with Rachel's coat, adding to the growing pile of clothes.

"God Rach. You are so gorgeous." she whispered as her hands fully cupped Rachel. Her thumbs lightly flicked her nipples, once she resumed kissing her, and Rachel moaned into her mouth. Quinn took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it, earning another deep moan from the brunette.

Her lips disconnected from Rachel's and trailed down her throat and chest, until finally she enveloped one of her nipples in her mouth, and began swirling her tongue around it, before wrapping her lips around the hardened nub and sucking harshly.

Rachel was writhing under her and was tugging on Quinn's hair almost painfully hard. When she bit down lightly, Rachel's hips bucked into her, and when she released her nipple and looked back up at the brunette her hand trailed it's way down her torso and thighs, before stopping and hesitating. She looked up into nearly black eyes, and with a simple nod from the brunette, her hand was making it's way towards Rachel's center.

When she reached the band of Rachel's underwear, and slipped inside, both girls gasped at the first contact. Quinn's middle and index fingers slid down to Rachel's clit, and pressed lightly.

"Oh God, Quinn"

Rachel grabbed two fistfuls of Quinn's hair and pulled their mouths together. They kissed languidly as Quinn's fingers continued making tight circles on Rachel's clit. Her fingers finally descended, and teased Rachel's entrance. Once again she pulled back from Rachel's mouth, and looked into her eyes, needing the confirmation from her that this was okay. She received a nod, and then realized it wasn't enough.

"I need you to say it Rachel. I need you to say you want this. I can't know that you're going to go back to Finn after this. I can't. If you're going to just go through with all of this, then tell me to stop now, and I can just, I don't know, get on with my life."

Rachel lifted her chin, and looked into Quinn's eyes, "I want this Quinn. I want you. I-I don't know what's going to happen, but I know I can't go back to Finn after this. Please Quinn, please."

With that her two fingers slid easily into the tiny singer, and she started moving them quickly. Rachel's hips were meeting her thrust for thrust as she continually picked up her pace, until she was slamming into Rachel relentlessly, her palm hitting her clit on every upward thrust.

"Oh fuck, Quinn, don't stop"

Quinn's pace picked up, and when she curled her fingers up, Rachel bit down hard on her shoulder to keep from screaming out in pleasure, as her body arched into Quinn, and she felt even more wetness coat her fingers. She slowed down her pace, but continued slowly thrusting into her, coaxing her aftershocks for everything she could. When Rachel finally came down, her head was nestled into the crook of Quinn's neck and shoulder, with Quinn's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Quinn whispered.

"Hm, what did I say?" Rachel mumbled into her skin, still in a post-orgasm haze.

Quinn laughed lightly, and began running her fingers through her hair, "About not going back to Finn. Did you mean it?"

Rachel tilted her head to look into intense hazel eyes, "I meant it Quinn. I don't plan on going through with this wedding. I couldn't, and wouldn't after this. I will tell Finn the truth, however. He deserves that much from me."

"And what's the truth Rachel?"

Rachel sighed, and leaned her head back down against Quinn, right over her heart, listening to the steady beat, "The truth is that I left my heart sitting on a bench sophomore year. I never really took it back, and now it seems, it has finally returned."

Quinn smiled, and held more tightly to the smaller girl, and relaxed into her. She didn't know what would happen in their future, she didn't even know if they would end up together, but she knew everything would be okay, because Rachel Berry was not going to get married while she was still in high school, and she was going to go to New York and become a star.

And she was finally back home.


End file.
